Mummy Game 015
Kate 11:13:03 PM Kate: Luxor, March 1922. 11:14:14 PM Kate: Felix sinks into a deep, deep sleep next to his quite-snuggly paramour, only to once again awaken in ancient Egypt. He's in the bedroom he now recognizes as belonging to Ramses, with all its expensive, elegant furnishings, and he's also by himself. 11:14:50 PM Felix: Felix sighs. 11:14:57 PM Felix: Felix looks around! 11:15:32 PM Kate: It's nice in here! And there's a gentle breeze. It looks to be about sunset outside, according to your window. 11:16:56 PM Kate: A man with close-shorn black hair, dark eyes and dark skin steps in. He's wearing very unostentatious clothes--a simple kilt and only the bare minimum in jewelry. 11:17:29 PM Felix: Yes? 11:17:56 PM Kate: Man: I had hoped to find you alone. Do you have a moment to talk? 11:18:17 PM Felix: ... go ahead, talk. 11:18:23 PM Felix: Felix gets out of bed. 11:18:32 PM Kate: He's wearing clothes, so that's good! 11:19:45 PM Kate: Man: It is about this woman... this slave. 11:19:59 PM Felix: What about her. 11:20:33 PM Kate: Man: That is rather what I was hoping to ask you, my prince. 11:21:19 PM Felix: Speak plainly, would you? Etiquette is fine for the court, but it's just you and me. What your concern? 11:21:55 PM Kate: Man: How attached to her are you, in what manner, and are you aware it may become a greater problem politically? 11:22:39 PM Felix: ... politically? 11:23:57 PM Kate: Man: In two ways; one, there is the pharaoh, who has taken an interest in her himself. And two... it is not good to get too attached to a slave, my prince. 11:24:44 PM Kate: You remember the name of the man who's talking to you; it's Khyan. 11:26:20 PM Felix: ((WHo is he to me?)) 11:26:35 PM Kate: You don't remember, but it's a fair assumption that he's a subordinate. 11:27:00 PM Kate: Judging by his respectful manner. 11:27:52 PM Felix: I appreciate your concern, Khyan. And I'll take any adive you have under consideration. 11:28:44 PM Kate: Khyan: We haven't always ... agreed, but I do have your family's best interests in mind. If you would answer my question I may be able to help. 11:30:40 PM Felix: I feel rather attached to her. 11:31:08 PM Kate: Khyan, drily: Rather. 11:32:03 PM Felix: You asked. 11:32:41 PM Kate: Khyan: And you... well. Perhaps it's not a lie. It may only be a gross exaggeration. 11:33:08 PM Felix: What is a lie? 11:34:11 PM Kate: Khyan: Rather attached! I'm not an idiot, Ramses. Damn it, now you've made me over-familiar again. Your rank is a nuisance. 11:34:43 PM Felix: You're telling me. 11:35:41 PM Kate: Khyan: Still, if you didn't have it you likely wouldn't get to see her at all. 11:37:14 PM Felix: Indeed. 11:37:52 PM Kate: Khyan: Would you stop agreeing with everything I say? It's unnatural. Normally we're at loggerheads no matter what I say and now you're just.... are you *humoring* me? 11:39:04 PM Felix: This situation is confusing me. And you're a smart one. 11:40:08 PM Kate: Khyan: Well, I'd like to help you. Don't laugh, just because I have to do what the pharaoh tells me to do doesn't mean I don't have my own ideas, Ramses. I would genuinely like to help you. 11:40:35 PM Felix: All right, let's hear it, then. 11:42:24 PM Kate: Khyan: Hear what, you still haven't given me the real information. Who is she? Where did you find her? And how do you truly feel? 11:45:15 PM Felix: ((I don't remember the name of the city where Ramses found Taia.)) 11:46:42 PM Kate: ((COmp is acting weird, hang on.)) 11:48:30 PM Kate: I never named it; you found her in an enemy city in a temple of Set. 11:49:15 PM Felix: She attacked me in that temple of Set. She impressed me. 11:50:38 PM Kate: Khyan: She doesn't make much of a slave. Far too accustomed to her freedom, and now she's been given enough leeway that she can continue that way. 11:53:31 PM Kate: He eyes Ramses-Felix! 11:53:58 PM Felix: I don't know why she simply isn't given to me if she's such a problem. 11:55:23 PM Kate: Khyan: Oh yes you do. Unfortunately, the pharaoh has *also* taken a liking to her. Apparently it runs in the family. 11:56:15 PM Kate: Khyan: And since his *wife* is her owner... 11:56:44 PM Felix: What do you propose I do? 11:57:37 PM Kate: Khyan: You might try hiding what you want a *little* better; he's only more likely to kick up a fuss if he knows. 11:59:20 PM Felix: ...right. 12:00:41 AM Kate: Khyan: And your sister... well, she'll object to her because of her favored god, if nothing else. 12:01:02 AM Felix: Mm. 12:01:58 AM Kate: Khyan: And while she expects Apepi to have a concubine, one who doesn't act like a slave? Your woman will get her head removed. Possibly after her tongue. 12:04:19 AM Felix: Felix sighs. 12:05:15 AM Kate: Khyan: I'm only reminding you of what you know yourself. 12:05:26 AM Kate: Khyan: If we're going to do this, we're going to have to be very careful, very clever. 12:05:42 AM Felix: Good thing you're good at clever. 12:05:56 AM Kate: Khyan: Good thing you are too. 12:05:59 AM Felix: ((Does this guy remind me of Forrester?)) 12:06:22 AM Kate: A little, but that could be just because of the dark skin and beaky nose. 12:07:19 AM Kate: Khyan: ... I know you don't like it here. 12:07:44 AM Felix: I'm not terribly good at hiding it, I suppose. 12:08:34 AM Kate: Khyan: You show it less lately. Or at least, less overtly. While I am quite grateful at the end of the shouting matches between the lot of you, it has occurred to me that it might be a blind for something worse. 12:09:21 AM Felix: What do you suppose that is? 12:10:09 AM Kate: Khyan: I don't know. Is it you that's planning or your sister? The pharaoh? I'm only an advisor. 12:10:22 AM Kate: Khyan: I cannot look into a man's heart and judge. 12:10:37 AM Felix: I can safely say I'm not planning anything. 12:11:32 AM Kate: Khyan nods. "It's been a long time since we sparred and I for one need practice. Let's go out. ... where there are fewer places for concealment and listening ears." 12:11:45 AM Felix: All right. 12:12:34 AM Kate: He starts walking out of the building, slowly enough for Felix/Ramses to follow. "The best way might be to accept either an ambassadorship or governorship of a province. Perhaps go somewhere significant diplomatically." 12:13:12 AM Felix: Felix follows him warily. "Like where?" 12:14:46 AM Kate: Khyan: I don't know. ... it would have to be somewhere dangerous or extremely significant to justify sending you. It's a shame the war is over, or we could simply arrange for you to take an army and go. 12:16:00 AM Kate: Khyan leads Felix outside to a shady area; it seems to be a practice area in a garden, though it seems to be deserted at the moment. There's hanging vines, trees and flowers, and a small pond in the middle. 12:16:39 AM Kate: Weapons are hanging up on the wall; all of them are suitable for practice, with no sharp blades and only covered points. 12:17:23 AM Felix: Felix glances around and pulls a sword off the wall. 12:19:03 AM Kate: Khyan examines the weapons, frowning. "I always choose the same thing." 12:19:21 AM Kate: He reaches up and picks a staff out, shaking his head. 12:19:43 AM Felix: Everyone has weapons they're best with. 12:19:57 AM Kate: Khyan: And I like keeping my troubles a stick's length away from me. 12:20:00 AM Kate: He turns to Felix. 12:20:05 AM Kate: Roll a D10! 12:20:38 AM Felix: (devil) 12:20:42 AM Felix: (( 6 )) 12:22:26 AM Kate: Felix notices that there's a golden cat perched at the top of the staff--and then he wakes up in modern Luxor, with a sleeping Russian snuggling him. 12:23:10 AM Felix: Felix sighs. "That's getting old." He relaxes with the russian! 12:25:23 AM Kate: She murmurs a bit and opens her eyes. 12:25:54 AM Felix: ((What time is it?)) 12:27:11 AM Kate: Significantly after dawn. 12:27:30 AM Kate: You can hear people walking around outside. 12:27:51 AM Felix: Lena? You awake? 12:29:40 AM Kate: Lena: Yes, a bit. 12:30:02 AM Kate: Lena: I just don't want to move too much. It's nice here. 12:31:23 AM Felix: It is. 12:32:03 AM Kate: Lena: I had a good dream. 12:33:11 AM Felix: What did you dream of? 12:34:32 AM Kate: Lena: I dreamed I was in Egypt with a lover. 12:34:49 AM Felix: Should I be jealous? 12:35:09 AM Kate: She smiles, eyes still half-closed. "Of yourself?" 12:35:36 AM Felix: Well, it's possible, if Egypt-myself was better in a signifgant way. 12:36:46 AM Kate: Lena: Now let me see. How could you be better. 12:38:36 AM Felix: Two eyes? 12:39:20 AM Kate: Lena: Would mean I would have to divide my attention, and give you more chances to look elsewhere. 12:41:04 AM Kate: Lena: No, that would not make you better. 12:41:58 AM Felix: Oh, okay. I do miss depth perception occasionally, though. 12:43:02 AM Kate: Lena: Mmm. And more height, that would not make you better either. 12:43:16 AM Felix: No? 12:45:27 AM Kate: Lena: Accessibility. I am sure I am missing something. How *could* you be better, hm? 12:46:17 AM Felix: Well, now you're just fanning the flames of my ego. 12:48:33 AM Kate: Lena: Less ego, then? That could make you dull, Felix. I would not like you to be dull. 12:48:56 AM Felix: And I would hate to *be* dull. 12:49:50 AM Kate: Lena: Well then. I must have dreamed you as you are. 12:50:00 AM Felix: I guess so! 12:51:53 AM Kate: She smiles, and kisses Felix on the cheek. 12:53:29 AM Felix: Felix smiles back. 12:54:04 AM Felix: We should go and make an appearance. 12:54:28 AM Kate: Lena: I suppose we must. In a few minutes. 12:58:42 AM Kate: She kisses him again. 1:00:12 AM Felix: He kisses her back. 1:00:26 AM Felix: (I made popcorn.)) 1:00:55 AM Kate: And we shall curtain there, as alas, I have to sleep! 10:57:34 PM Kate: Luxor, March 1922. Felix was once again dallying with the Countess, though from the sound of it the camp outside has been awake for hours. When the two finally do get dressed and head out of the cabin, they find the place abuzz with activity, and no trace of anyone even vaguely familiar. However, it's very plain to see where everybody went; there's a skeleton crew only left at the camp but everybody else is where the Countess dug up the step earlier, gathered around a cordoned-off digsite. 10:58:34 PM Kate: Hilde has set up some complex-looking photography apparatus, and Celestine, wearing loose pants and a skirt (probably her bicycling clothes), is busily drawing. 10:59:09 PM Kate: Several cubic feet of earth have been removed from the area around and over the step, but not as much as one would have expected. 11:00:39 PM Kate: Two fairly filthy men are doing the manual labor, and Egyptians are sifting every single trowelful of earth that comes out of the hole, with extreme diligence. Paul is watching the sifting process and examining everything doesn't fall through the strainer; very tedious work there. 11:01:44 PM Kate: Forrester and Father O'Malley are just watching, though in Forrester's case, he appears to be looking at the cliffs around the dig as often as he looks at the dig, perhaps more so. He eyes Felix and the Countess as they approach, though his expression doesn't change. 11:02:09 PM Felix: How goes it? 11:02:14 PM Kate: Who is Felix asking? 11:02:28 PM Felix: ((Paul, probably.)) 11:03:01 PM Kate: Paul beams. "It's amazing. Look, we've already found this." 11:03:19 PM Kate: He picks up something in a bowl and shows it to Felix! They look like pebbles. 11:04:49 PM Felix: What are they? 11:06:47 PM Kate: Paul: Beads. Look. 11:06:57 PM Kate: He brushes off the dust from the side of one of the pebbles; it's blue. 11:07:59 PM Felix: Oh, yeah. Have any idea what this place was yet? 11:08:25 PM Kate: ((I... think Mulan just admitted to being bi, and then got shot down inadvertently. :( )) 11:08:50 PM Kate: Paul: What? It's a tomb of some sort. There's engravings on the steps, but it's only the usual stuff. 11:09:03 PM Kate: Paul: What did you say to that servant, she's been taking notes all day. 11:09:31 PM Kate: He gestures; Grant is off to the side surreptitiously taking notes, still in her disguise. 11:10:14 PM Felix: Hmm? Oh. We just had a chat about how to make herself most useful. I asked her to keep a close eye on who's coming and going for me. 11:10:58 PM Kate: Paul: Oh. Well, she's been doing that, I suppose. 11:11:27 PM Kate: Paul: We've set up a guard system already, but I suspect you have some ideas for improvement. 11:13:47 PM Felix: Felix nods. "Just trust that I have things under control. Can I see the engravings on the steps?" 11:15:05 PM Kate: Paul: I don't know, you'll have to ask my brother. ... you might want to ask nicely, he's as protective as I am, just a bit more... direct. 11:17:28 PM Felix: No worries. I'll leave you to it. 11:18:58 PM Kate: Paul nods, and returns to the sifted debris, which the Egyptians are handing him, carefully. 11:19:37 PM Felix: Felix looks at Lena. 11:20:38 PM Kate: She's over by Hilde, who seems to be showing her all the photography equipment. 11:20:42 PM Kate: Roll a D10! 11:20:58 PM Felix: ((7!)) 11:22:35 PM Kate: You notice Forrester eyeing the Countess, eye narrowed. 11:22:59 PM Felix: Felix eyes him back, and wanders over. 11:23:20 PM Kate: Forrester shifts his gaze to the cliffs again. 11:24:13 PM Felix: Seen anything? 11:25:13 PM Kate: Forrester: Not yet. 11:25:22 PM Kate: Forrester: Have you? 11:25:34 PM Felix: No. 11:26:20 PM Kate: Forrester: Nothing at all, hm? 11:26:55 PM Felix: Nothing relevant. 11:27:56 PM Kate: Forrester: Alas. 11:29:22 PM Felix: Felix moves to get a closer look at the ruins themselves, if it won't put him in the way. He's trying to be unobrustive. And he *does* have his sword right now. 11:30:18 PM Kate: He *can* do that. Forrester follows him, leaning heavily on his walking-stick. 11:30:54 PM Kate: Felix can't see much past the men in the hole, which is already about four feet deep. Quite a bit of the area around it is gridded off with strings and sticks. 11:31:43 PM Felix: Felix peers, trying to catch a glance at the mystery steps. 11:32:42 PM Kate: There's a filthy guy in the way! 11:33:57 PM Felix: Felix shrugs, and looks for Celestine. 11:35:41 PM Kate: Celestine's got her sketchpad and she's drawing busily. 11:36:20 PM Kate: She's actually pretty good; as a small child she had a mommy-crush on her art teacher, as Felix recalls, so she practiced constantly. 11:38:10 PM Kate: Celestine: Hullo, Felix. I see you two *finally* got out of bed. 11:39:12 PM Felix: It was a rough night. What are you drawing? 11:40:03 PM Kate: Celestine: Ugh. And it wouldn't be funny to tease now, because two people died. I'm just drawing the canyons and things. David promised to let me into the hole to see once more is uncovered. 11:42:06 PM Kate: She keeps sketching while she talks. She's underneath an awning put up for spectators. 11:42:25 PM Felix: Felix nods. 11:46:26 PM Kate: A young Egyptian man hurries over. "Miss Cray, here's the water you asked for." 11:47:01 PM Kate: She waves at him vaguely. "Just set it down, Saleem. Such a funny name. It sounds like something you eat." 11:47:03 PM Kate: He blushes. 11:48:13 PM Kate: Saleem: Does it, Miss Cray? 11:48:41 PM Felix: Felix winces. "Okay, that's my cue to move on." 11:49:08 PM Kate: Celestine: What? Why? 11:49:25 PM Kate: Saleem is, by the look of him, probably around 16 or so. 11:50:08 PM Felix: Don't worry about it. I have to check in on the others. 11:50:13 PM Felix: Felix goes over to Hilda! 11:51:49 PM Kate: Hilde is humming something cheerfully. 11:52:37 PM Felix: How is it going, Hilde? 11:52:46 PM Kate: Hilde: Good morning Mr. Cray! It is very sunny, is it not? I am arranging that the brightness does not destroy the pictures. 11:52:47 PM Kate: She beams. 11:53:07 PM Kate: The Countess has moved to the edge of the dig. 11:55:27 PM Kate: Hilde: Mr. David is going to allow me to take pictures in the afternoon when the light will be better. 11:55:50 PM Felix: Felix nods. "Got everything you need?" 11:57:41 PM Kate: Hilde: Ach, yes, when it is time. I will take your photograph as well, yes? 11:58:22 PM Felix: Not necessary. I'm not an important part of things. 11:58:35 PM Kate: Hilde: I must photograph the entire expedition, Mr. Cray! AM Felix: Welll, okay, if you insist. AM Felix: I'll leave you to it, then. AM Kate: Hilde nods. AM Kate: Anyone or anything else you want to talk to or do? AM Felix: ((Not right now, he'll just linger around, keeping an eye on things.)) AM | Edited 12:06:04 AM Kate: The day passes surprisingly quickly. Felix meets Saleem's father, the white-haired, but still *extremely* agile Asif, and his brother, Ibrahim, who looks like a much younger version of Asif, and who is technically in charge of the expedition. Asif is still looked to often for advice, however, which Ibrahim seems to appreciate. AM Kate: Both Ibrahim and Saleem are wearing western-style clothes, which look a bit incongruous with the rest of the Egyptians' more traditional garments, and Saleem has glasses. AM Kate: Ariadne comes out after a while, though she has a bit of trouble with her chair until the Egyptians spot her and make a pathway out of boards. AM Kate: Then she sits under the awning for a while, before she stands up, precariously, and uses a crutch to get to Paul, where she helps with the sifting. AM Kate: There's a brief lunch, during which hardly anybody stops working. AM Felix: Felix just watches! Though he does eat. AM Kate: Ibrahim talks to Felix about the guards, and Felix likely has a number of suggestions for improvements, such as staggered shifts and random patrols, which are better. AM Kate: The Countess doesn't, unless he reminds her to; she's always within 20 yards or so of the dig itself, wearing a casual-looking white dress and a wide-brimmed hat. She also carries a parasol. AM Kate: This would be quite old-fashioned, but she's fair and would burn like an egg in the sun otherwise. AM Felix: Felix does remind her to eat. AM Kate: She's grateful, and gives Felix a kiss in return, lingering a bit. Some of the men cheer; Felix catches Father O'Malley looking at them, but surprisingly, he just grins and looks away. AM Kate: There's another meal closer to sunset and then there's a shouting match between the people in the hole and the people outside of the hole, who are demanding to see. AM Kate: Paul: You've got to eat some time, and you can't work all night. AM Kate: From the hole: Yes we bloody well can. Bugger off. AM Kate: Paul: We've got to take pictures before the light fades. That step could be destroyed by the rest of our work, we must document it *properly.* AM Kate: There's a stream of cursing from the hole, and finally the two men in it tramp out. One is an Egyptian worker and the other is David, unrecognizably filthy and happy as a clam. AM Felix: Felix peers in there! AM Kate: He sees that they have actualy uncovered three rather steep steps, each with writing on them. AM Kate: Felix can also *read* the steps. AM Kate: It's hard to be *entirely* certain, but it certainly does *seem* to be a curse. AM Kate: Or at least, the beginnings of one. AM Felix: Felix frowns. AM Kate: May the serpent swallow you, etc. etc. etc. AM Felix: Hrm. AM Kate: David peers at Felix behind a mask of filth. "Oh, Cray. Security. We need security. Have you made arrangements?" AM Felix: Felix nods. "I have. We've made arrangements." AM Kate: He chugs what seems like gallons of water and eats a sandwich hurriedly. "Good. Good. Tomorrow the damned tourists will start arriving and the bloody press on top of that. If that Grant female appears I am going to bury her alive and let the scorpions eat her bones." AM Kate: Felix recognizes it as part of the curse on the steps. AM Kate: Miss Grant continues writing from her position next to Celestine. AM Felix: ... that's what's written on the stairs, isn't it? AM Kate: David grins toothily. "Exactly." AM Kate: David: If the damned woman wants a curse, I can visit one on her. AM Felix: So how far did you get, anyway? AM Kate: David: Three steps. And we can't work through the night. I'm not rushing it, dammit, it's got to be done properly. We're archaeologists, not looters. AM Kate: Saleem: *Not* looters. AM Felix: Felix nods. "Right." AM Kate: David: Now, bugger off. AM Kate: He hops back into the hole, and one of the other Egyptians does as well. AM Kate: There's mostly sandwiches for dinner that night, and then everybody heads back to their cabins for bed, exhausted and happy. There are a *lot* of guards, thanks to Felix's suggestions (from the war and the Legion). AM Felix: Felix *does* help out, putting himself on one of the shifts. AM Kate: So does Forrester--albeit not the same one. AM Kate: David and Paul both look exhausted, and while David tries to volunteer, Ariadne manages to make him promise to go to bed, by bursting into tears. AM Kate: Felix ends up on one of the first shifts, and has a rather dull time. The camp is very quiet, and none of the guards report anything unusual. Several of the Egyptians speak French, and a few speak English, and as they get to know Felix a bit better they seem to warm up to him all right. AM Felix: Yep! Felix, as a genial sort, does have stories! AM Felix: Felix heads back to the cabin when his shift is over. AM Kate: They *do* appreciate the stories. Especially the more ribald ones. They *also* want to know all about the Countess. And when I say all, well. *All.* AM Felix: Felix *is* gentlemanly when it comes to the Countess, though! AM Kate: What does he tell them? AM Felix: Felix gently deflects any questions about her, segueing into a war story about one of his drunken buddies. AM Kate: They seem a bit suspicious about the Countess, but can't really explain why. And they don't like Forrester, either. AM Kate: After his shift, Felix returns to the cabin, to find the Countess once again awake and reading a book, quietly, by lamplight. AM Felix: I'm surprised you're still up. AM Kate: Countess: I'm not tired. Are you? AM Kate: She sets her book aside. AM Felix: Not really, no. Strangely energized. AM Kate: Countess: I feel the same. It was difficult to leave the dig site. AM Felix: Why? I mean, it's interesting, and I think my former-life-body might be buried down there, but... AM Kate: Countess: I don't know. I feel... stronger when I'm near it. AM Felix: The engravings on the steps promise horrible retribution on whoever disturbs them. AM Kate: Countess: If it is your *own* body, it surely does not count as a disturbance. AM Felix: It's not really *me* I'm worried about. AM Kate: Countess: The others. AM Felix: Everyone who's not me, basically. AM Kate: Countess: You feel the curse may take effect. AM Felix: Possibly. I can't discount it with everything we've been through. AM Kate: Countess: And what shall we do about it? AM Felix: I don't know. There's not much we can do, but hope that it doesn't actually trigger a curse. AM Kate: Countess: I can think of things to do. None of them are helpful. AM Felix: Well. Let's hear your suggestions and I'll be the judge of that. AM Kate: She blows out the lamp. It's pitch-black for a moment until Felix's eyes adjust, by which time she's practically dragging him to the bed. Definitely a curtain there. AM Felix: ((Indeed!)) AM Kate: ((Keep going or stop for the night?)) AM Felix: ((I don't mind going a bit further! Up to you, though. :) )) AM Kate: Let's just say she seems to have a *lot* of energy tonight and leave it at that. AM Felix: ((Heh!)) AM Kate: And in the dark, one can't tell the color of one's partner's eyes... AM Felix: (True!)) AM Kate: At any rate, eventually Felix falls asleep, only to awaken when someone pounds on his door. AM Felix: Felix gets up, puts something on! Is Lena there? AM Kate: She is, but she's sleeping rather heavily. AM Felix: Felix goes to the door. AM Kate: This time the person at the door is one of the Egyptians who had been on Felix's shift earlier. He speaks fluent French, but very little English, and explains that two of the guards have failed to report back. AM Felix: Felix speaks in french. "How long have they been gone?" AM Kate: Egyptian: An hour. We thought we should wake you rather than going to check ourselves. Well. They waked *me*, then *I* thought I should wake you. AM Felix: Felix nods. "Good man. Take me to where they were last seen." AM Kate: He nods, and you both head out into the canyon. AM Kate: It's relatively quiet, but there are a few fires, and some guards you spot on the way. AM Kate: The Egyptian leads you up into the hills, flanked by the two replacement guards, so you're not all alone when you get to a ledge along the top of the canyon and everyone stops. AM Kate: Roll a D10! AM Felix: ((5!)) AM Kate: If you wanted to shoot someone in the expedition, this would be the spot to do it from. AM Kate: Egyptian: They were here. It is a very good view from here. AM Felix: Felix looks around! "Yeah. Good vantage point. Obviously they saw something that drew them away." AM Kate: Egyptian: What should we do? AM Felix: ((How man of us are here? Four?)) AM Kate: Egyptian: Surely it is too soon for tomb robbers... AM Kate: Yep. AM Felix: Felix looks at the replacement guards. "You two stay here. You're with me. We'll do a sweep of the area." AM Felix: Felix looks specifically in the direction of the dig. AM Kate: They nod! AM Kate: It doesn't look like anything's going on at the dig; there are four guards posted there. It's overkill, but well... Felix was paranoid, I assume. AM Felix: ((Yep.)) AM Kate: Roll a D10 again! AM Felix: ((8!)) AM Kate: Felix spots some drag marks. AM Kate: And a spatter of blood on the ground. AM Felix: Felix frowns, and follows the marks! AM Kate: They lead along the cliffside, where the ledge narrows! And it appears there's a cave there. AM Felix: Felix draws his pistol! AM Kate: Oh right, he has one of those too! AM Kate: There aren't any dragmarks into the cave, but there's no bodies or people anywhere, so... AM Felix: He inches in there, holding up his lantern! AM Kate: There's a lot more blood on the inside of the cave, and you can hear whimpering further in! AM Felix: Felix inches forward a bit more! AM Kate: The whimpering continues! Felix gets blood on his boots. AM Felix: He steps in. "Hello?" AM Kate: The whimpering voice stops momentarily and then begins to speak again, in Arabic, very quickly. AM Felix: Felix glances at my friend? AM Kate: Egyptian: ... he is praying. AM Felix: Felix moves to the whimpering! AM Kate: It's worth noting your compatriot, Mohammed, looks nervous but is brandishing a fairly big knife. AM Kate: In a way that seems to reflect knowledge of how to use it if necessary. AM Kate: The cave narrows a little bit more, and Felix has to either go first or make the redsh, er, Mohammed go first. AM Kate: There's also a horrible dank, rotten smell coming from back there, probably a dead animal of some kind. AM Felix: Felix goes first! AM Kate: Suddenly someone rushes at him out of the gloom ahead, ramming him into the side of the cave. The flashlight drops, and rolls facing the wall, casting weird shadows with the tiny amount of light that escapes. His assailant tries to ram Felix's head against the wall. AM Felix: Felix tries to grapple with him! Trying to grab their wrists. AM Kate: Roll a D10! AM Felix: ((6!)) AM Kate: Felix gets ahold of one wrist, but not without some trouble, as it's extremely slippery, and whatever the substance is, the assailant seems to have been rolling in it, as the smell up close is fairly foul. AM Kate: Mohammed, meanwhile, attempts to pick up the flashlight, but the attacker kicks it into the wall and it goes out entirely, leaving Felix grappling in the dark! AM Felix: Felix grabs the wrist he has tightly, tring to put the assailant down on the floor. AM Kate: It's very slippery, but with some effort Felix manages. AM Kate: Mohammed, in French: I cannot find the light! AM Felix: Felix tries to get better control over the mystery assailant! AM Kate: He probably has just enough control to shoot him, push him away (preparatory to swordfighting) or punch him, but that's about it. Restraint appears to be almost impossible, because it's covered with the slippery stuff. AM Felix: Punch, then! AM Kate: He punches the assailant, who seems entirely unphased, and keeps struggling! AM Felix: Felix punches again! Going for a lower body punch, in the kidneys or something. AM Kate: There's no attempt at blocking or anything, just struggling, and Felix lands a punch square in the kidneys, as far as he can tell. AM Felix: Felix will try to push him away after that, and retreat back out of the cave for more light. AM Kate: Felix pushes him away and he gives chase, swinging his arms wildly, as Felix backs up, nearly tripping over Mohammed, who is still searching for the flashlight. AM Felix: Mohammed! Out! AM Kate: Mohammed: Yes sir! AM Kate: He scrambles out, as the attacker lands a glancing blow on the side of Felix's head! AM Felix: Felix will draw his sword, mostly using the flat of the blade to ward off the attacker. AM Kate: For a moment, the attacker actually *grabs the blade of the sword*, but fails to get close enough to hit Felix again. AM Felix: Felix continues to backpedal out of the cave! AM Kate: Felix makes it out of the cave, into the dim light of a crescent moon; his assailant follows him, still flailing! AM Felix: ((CAn I get a better look at the attacker now?)) AM Kate: You can! It's definitely a man, and he seems to be covered with black goo! AM Kate: And wearing Egyptian clothes--robes. AM Felix: Felix raises an eyebrow. "Who are you?" AM Kate: There's no answer, and he tackles Felix again! AM Felix: Felix tries to deflect! AM Kate: With the sword, the pistol, or by pushing? AM Kate: ((Captain Picard, no! http://news.yahoo.com/invasive-lionfish-wreaking-havoc-on-atlantic-ocean-214513936.html )) AM Felix: Felix will push him away so he can draw his gun. AM Kate: Easily done! AM Kate: The guy makes a weird gurgling noise and tries to hit Felix again! AM Felix: Felix aims a shot at the leg! AM Kate: Roll a D10! AM Felix: ((7)) AM Kate: Felix sees the bullet go through the leg, but the guy keeps coming! AM Felix: ((Hopefully the sound of the shot travelled far on a quiet night?)) AM Kate: It did! AM Kate: However, it's going to take ten minutes for anybody to get up here. AM Kate: Mohammed is basically watching, trying to find a good moment to stab the other fighter from behind, but he keeps closing with Felix so fast it's hard to do that. AM Felix: Felix tries another shot, aimed at the shoulder. AM Kate: Felix shoots the guy in the shoulder, but he lands a punch on Felix's shoulder! It hurts. AM Felix: ((Bullets don't seem to be doing much?)) AM Kate: He seems totally unfazed! AM Kate: Mohammed finally finds an opening and stabs the guy in the back! AM Kate: ... he's unfazed by that, too. AM Felix: Felix drops the pistol and goes back to the sword, his saber, going for slashes rather than stabs. AM Kate: The assailant stops a few of the slashes with his arms, but then Felix lands a great gash across his belly, and there's a horrible wet sound and an even stronger, more appalling smell, as his insides become his outsides... and he keeps attacking Felix anyway. AM Felix: Felix parries, being less and less concerned about harming whatever this was. AM Kate: It claws at Felix! AM Kate: Roll a D10! AM Felix: ((1! Whooo!)) AM Kate: Felix feels a flare of pain as *claws* rake across his shoulder! AM Felix: Felix tries to cut it's head off! AM Felix: ((Or an arm. Or some other limb.)) AM Kate: Roll a D10! AM Felix: ((9!)) AM Kate: Felix chops his head off. AM Kate: The thing still flails a little bit, but then falls over and lies still, at last. AM Felix: Felix pokes the thing with his sword. AM Kate: It doesn't move. AM Kate: It's covered with black gooey blood. AM Kate: Mohammed turns around and throws up, likely nauseated by the rotting smell. AM Kate: Then he retrieves his knife. "What the *hell* was that?" AM Kate: One of the guards stumbles out of the cave, trailing blood and weeping. AM Felix: Felix looks at the guard! "What happened?" AM Kate: He says something in Arabic; Mohammed translates. "He says that thing pounced on the other guard and dragged him into the cave, then came back for him. He thinks he.... *ate* the other man." AM Felix: Felix frowns. AM Kate: Mohammed: ... I must get him to the infirmary. AM Felix: Get him back to the camp. I'm going to stay here and watch this thing. Send someone. Get the priest and David out here. AM Felix: Felix eyes his own wound. AM Felix: Forrester, too, should see this thing. AM Kate: It's bleeding. It doesn't look infected or anything, though. AM Kate: Mohammed nods. "... be careful." AM Kate: He helps the other man down the cliff. AM Felix: Felix sits down and watches the thing, tearing off one of the sleeves of his own short to staunch the blood. AM Kate: It's very quiet for a few minutes, and then David, O'Malley and Forrester turn up. O'Malley is in his undershirt and pants, but the others were clearly already awake. AM Kate: David: What the hell is going on? AM Felix: This thing ate one of the guards. AM Kate: Forrester: ... ate? AM Felix: Felix nods toward the cave. AM Kate: David: Are you mad? What have you been drinking? AM Felix: ... do you *see* the thing? AM Felix: I shot it twice. It wouldn't stop until I cut its damned head off. AM Felix: It did this to me. AM Felix: Felix points to his wound. AM Kate: Forrester grabs the flashlight out of David's hand and limps unsteadily into the cave. There's a gagging sound or two. AM Kate: David: ... what's it covered i... oh *God.* AM Kate: O'Malley turns around and throws up. AM Kate: David: Who the hell was this? What the hell was this? AM Kate: Forrester returns, looking as imperturbable as ever. "Not *entirely* eaten. Quite dead, however." AM Felix: I dont' know. Mohammed came to me, said two of the guards had gone missing. We tracked them to here. AM Kate: David: ... we are *not* ending this expedition. I have a permit to dig here and I'm going to dig here unless somebody damned well kills me first. AM Felix: I don't know. This could be the only one around here. And it didn't like the light. AM Felix: First thing it did was to knock my light out of my hand. AM Felix: I'm going to burn it, I think. But I wanted you to see it first. AM Kate: Forrester: ... quite. AM Kate: O'Malley: Don't know what this thing is, but it sure came from hell. Burnin' it sounds fitting to me. AM Felix: Felix looks at David. "You're an ornery so-and-so, but you're an incredibly rational person. Wanted you to see this thing rather than just taking my word for it." AM Kate: David: ... well, whatever it is, it's not interrupting this dig. AM Kate: He stomps off. AM Kate: Forrester steps forward to inspect the body, turning over the head to see. AM Kate: O'Malley: ... that's... AM Felix: What? AM Kate: O'Malley: Ain't that Ali? AM Felix: ...David! Get back here. AM Kate: David stomps back. "*Now* what?" AM Felix: Felix points at the head. AM Kate: David glowers at it, then stares. "... good *God*. That's impossible." AM Kate: Forrester, politely: Is it? AM Kate: David: ... I'll get a shovel. AM Kate: Forrester inspects the head, opening its mouth carefully. "No parchment this time." AM Felix: ... we're still burning it. O'Malley, say a few words, would you? AM Kate: O'Malley: ... but he's Muslim. AM Kate: Forrester: Then be nonspecific. AM Kate: O'Malley: ... all right. AM Kate: He says a quick prayer over the body and then hesitates, but picks up a bit of dust and sprinkles it on the body too. AM Felix: Just not proper for a man to not have any words said over him, if he's been defiled in this way. AM Kate: Forrester: If you want to burn it, we're going to need more fuel for the fire. Flesh doesn't burn as easily as one would think. AM Kate: O'Malley goes a little bit green. AM Felix: ... I don't know. That stuff on him looks an awful lot like oil. AM Kate: Forrester: It's clotted blood. AM Felix: All right. AM Kate: Forrester: Days old. I've seen it before. AM Felix: Then we'll need fuel. AM Kate: It's all done surprisingly quickly. Forrester has the area cordoned off while the body is burned, so that no one else can get up there. David swears Mohammed and the other guard to silence, and Forrester watches the fire burn, far above the excavation below. AM Kate: Much of the camp is awakened, but David tells them there was an accident, and Forrester and O'Malley, at least, do not contradict him. AM Kate: Somehow the Countess sleeps through the *whole thing.* AM Felix: Felix goes back to his cabin and tends to his wounds. AM Felix: Felix probably does not sleep! AM Kate: She wakes up as soon as he steps in. AM Kate: Yelena: You are bleeding. AM Felix: I am. AM Kate: Yelena: What happened? Did you pick up bandages from the infirmary supply? AM Felix: Felix nods. "Can you help me?" AM Felix: .... let's see. Ali's body came back to life and ate one ofthe guards. AM Kate: Lena nods, and puts a robe on, then washes off Felix's scratches--three angry red lines that have already begun to scab up. She's very gentle. AM Kate: Her eyebrows go up. "Interesting." AM Felix: ... yeah. AM Kate: She daubs a bit of something that stings on the scratch-marks, and then bandages up the shoulder, neatly. AM Felix: Thank you. AM Kate: Lena: So. I have lost another of the Driscolls' men. AM Felix: It would seem so. O'Malley, Forrester, and David know. I showed the three of them. Even David can't deny that something strange is going on. AM Felix: ... I shot him twice and it didn't do anything. Didn't slow him down until I cut his head off. AM Kate: Lena: Come here. AM Felix: Felix goes over to her. AM Kate: She hugs him from behind, resting lightly against his back, careful not to touch the bandages on the left shoulder. "What will we do? Shall I cancel the expedition? Without my money the Driscolls cannot hope to continue." AM Felix: David is dead set against it. I think something's been set in motion already. If we leave, another expedition will come in. People will die anyway. And as bad as our track record is so far, I think we're in a better position to deal with it. AM Kate: Lena: The dreams. AM Felix: Everything. AM Felix: .... I feel like we need to see this through. AM Kate: Lena: Then we will see it through. AM Kate: She kisses his back, and then rests her head against it again. AM Felix: .... it didnt' like light. AM Kate: Lena: Interesting. AM Felix: ... I hope we're not in for four more of those. AM Kate: Lena: It is likely. Felix, you must sleep. AM Felix: I can't. Not until I calm down some. AM Kate: Lena: What can I do? AM Felix: Just lie here with me. AM Kate: Lena: I will. Shall I leave the lamp on? AM Felix: Not necessary. AM Kate: She nods, and turns out the gas-lamp. AM Kate: And there we'll stop for the night because I need sleep. Category:Mummy Game Category:Logs